One More Chance
by Glow Ashiya
Summary: Mula-mula hanya sekadar memerhati je. Hinata menjadi rapat dengan Naruto disebabkan suatu insiden/Kau nak cakap kau suka kat aku ke?/Dah takda peluang tapi masih mencuba, hebat betul/Sasuke memang baik/Maaf, aku dah buat keputusan nak bersama kakak kau/Kalau kau tak dapat teruskan hidup, aku pun begitu juga.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hai, I'm newbie in this fanfic. Ini tulisan pertama dalam hidup saya (selain tulisan dalam karangan). Saya agak kekok dalam membuat cerita. Saya agak pemalu dengan orang terutama orang yang saya baru kenal. Harap korang dapat membaca fanfic pertama saya.**

 **Summary : Mula-mula hanya sekadar memerhati je. Hinata menjadi rapat dengan Naruto disebabkan suatu insiden/Kau nak cakap kau suka kat aku ke?/Dah takda peluang tapi masih mencuba, hebat betul/Sasuke memang baik/Maaf, aku dah buat keputusan nak bersama kakak kau/Kalau kau tak dapat teruskan hidup, aku pun begitu juga.**

 **Naruto itu milik aku...(bugh!).. Hei, aku belum habis cakap lagi(pegang pipi yang bengkak). Aku kata, Naruto itu milik aku kalau Kishi sensei mau bagi (in your dream).**

 **Pair : cari tau sendiri(pletak!). Naruhina(?), Narushion(?)**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, kelam-kabut, mungkin agak bosan (biasalah, newbie)**

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Bunyi burung berkicau pada pagi hari (mestilah, takkan pada malam hari*pletak!) telah mengisi keheningan pagi itu. Matahari masih lagi belum menampakkan diri, hanya cahayanya saja yang terlihat. Maklumlah, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Masih terlalu awal untuk bangun pagi. Tapi tidak untuk seorang gadis yang berambut indigo itu. Budak sekolah, kenalah bangun awal-awal.

Jam alarmnya sudah berbunyi dari tadi tepatnya berbunyi pada pukul 6 pagi. Gadis itu masih juga belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Mendengar suara alarmnya yang degil masih lagi berbunyi membuat dirinya berasa jengkel. Dia mengeluarkan tangannya dari selimut dan mengambil jam tersebut. Di luar dugaan kita semua, gadis itu membanting jamnya ke dinding sampai pecah dan ketika itu juga tamatlah riwayat jam tersebut padahal baru semalam dibeli di kedai (poor jam...)

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar biliknya. Gadis itu membuka matanya sedikit. Menampakkan warna matanya yang seindah bulan. Perlahan-lahan dia bangun dari katilnya dan menuju ke pintu dengan rasa kantuk yang teramat sangat. Sebelum menuju ke pintu, dia menengok ke arah jam jam dia baling tadi.

'Apakah aku menghancurkannya lagi?' fikirnya. Yalah, memangnya kucing kau yang menghancurkan jam itu? Tunggu dulu! Menghancurkan, LAGI? Jadi selama ini, jam itu yang dulu pun menghadapi nasib yang sama. Ish, ish ish. Lebih baik tak payah membeli jam alarm lagi. Memang begitulah attitude gadis tu.

Sesudah sampai di depan pintu, dia terus membuka pintu. Di depan pintu sudah terdapat seorang lagi gadis yang mempunyai rupa paras yang cantik dan memiliki mata serupa dengannya juga tetapi gadis itu mempunyai rambut kuning pucat yang lurus dan panjang. Dia merupakan seorang primadona di kolej tempat dia belajar.

"Hinata...," katanya. Eh, apa aku sudah memberitahu korang nama gadis yang telah menamatkan riwayat sang jam alarm tadi? Belum kan? Sorry ya(pletak!). Ouch, ittai! Okey-okey. Nama gadis itu Hinata, lebih tepatnya Hyuuga Hinata. Alright, back to the moon (bugh). Aww! Salah lagi. Maksudnya, back to the story.

"Ha, ada apa neesan mengetuk pintu bilikku? Apa neesan tidak tau sekarang pukul berapa? Aku sangat mengantuk Shion-nee," ujar Hinata dengan gaya seperti seorang bayi dan dengan gaya yang menguap sambil menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Ternyata neesannya Hinata itu bernama Shion.

"Sebelum neesan menjawab soalan kau, neesan mau tanya, apa kau tau sekarang pukul berapa?" Lah, bukannya menjawab soalan Hinata tetapi dia pulak yang bertanya. Okey, abaikan.

"Sekarang masih malam neesan," jawab Hinata.

"Malam kau cakap?! Ini sudah pukul 6.30 pagi! Kau sudah nyanyuk ke sampai tidak tau membaca jam?!" sembur Shion seraya berkacak pinggang seperti seorang chef.

"APA?!" ternyata jeritan Hinata lebih menyakitkan telinga daripada Shion. Tanpa mempedulikan kakaknya, Hinata lalu berlari masuk ke dalam bilik dan menuju ke bilik mandi. Shion hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat imoutounya itu. Takkan dia menggelengkan kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah, itu mengangguk namanya (tak tanya pun). Hehe, gurau je.

Hinata mandi dengan ala kadar je sebab.., sebab.., sebab..,(kenapa lama beri alasan! bugh! dugh!) sebab dia akan TERLAMBAT ke sekolah! Setelah keluar dari bilik mandi, Hinata bergegas memakai seragam sekolahnya. Dia menyikat rambutnya yang masih lagi basah. Setelah dia rasa penampilannya sudah sempurna, dia mengambil beg dan keluar dari biliknya menuju ke dapur.

"Ohayou neesan," ucapnya sambil memeluk Shion.

"Ohayou Hinata," balas Shion sambil tersenyum.

"Neesan, aku pergi ke sekolah dulu. Bye," ucap Hinata sambil mengambil roti dan memakannya sementara dia sedang mengikat tali kasut. Dia terlihat seperti sedang terburu-buru. Of course lah, dia kan TERLAMBAT.

"Hinata, kau mesti breakfast dulu. Nanti kau lapar pulak kat kelas," pujuk Shion.

"Aku sudah lambat neesan," rengek Hinata.

"Baiklah. Ini bekal kau. Hati-hati imoutou," kata Shion. Dia mencium pipi Hinata.

Shion memang sangat menyayangi adiknya itu. Maklumlah, dia cuma ada Hinata seorang je. Ibu dan ayahnya sudah lama meninggal sejak mereka kecil lagi. Ibunya meninggal semasa melahirkan Hinata sementara ayahnya pulak meninggal kerana sakit kanser.

Nasib baik ada Pak Cik Hizashi, adik kembar ayahnya yang berbaik hati ingin menjaga mereka dan menanggung segala keperluan mereka. Maklumlah, keluarga pak ciknya memiliki sebuah syarikat Hyuuga Corp yang sangat besar. Syarikatnya itu memiliki banyak cawangan dia beberapa tempat di luar negara. Fuhh, tak terkira ye kekayaannya.

Hizashi juga mempunyai seorang anak lelaki yang sama umur dengan Shion. Dia sekarang sedang belajar di Universiti Columbia dalam bidang ekonomi. Dia kan anak menjadi pemimpin seterusnya di syarikat ayahnya. Tetapi sepupunya itu seorang yang bersifat dingin dan serius. Dia juga agak kedekut bicara. Mungkin dia bisu kot?(jyuuken!). Tiap kali Shion dekat kepadanya confirm suasana disekelilinganya dingin dan suram (Eee, dia itu manusia atau hantu *kaiten!). Okey, lupakan. Nanti korang akan tau lelaki itu orang yang macam mana.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

 **HINATA POV**

Aku berlari menuju tempat menunggu bas dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku(?). Aku tercungap-cungap sesudah sampai di tempat menunggu bas. Aku seperti orang yang telah kehilangan jiwa(?) kerana berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku kan tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah. Malangnya, time aku sampai tadi, bas dah pun berlalu pergi.

"Oh tidak!" aku menjerit seraya berlari(lagi) untuk mengejar bas itu. Tetapi aku tidak berdaya lagi. Tenagaku sudah habis, aku tak kuat lagi. Aku hanya diam mematung melihat bas itu. Jarak dari tempat menunggu bas ke sekolah ialah 15 minit kalau berjalan kaki. Sekarang sudah pukul 6.54 pagi. 'Macam mana ini? Aku sudah terlambat' aku bermonolog dalam hati.

TIN! TIN!

Aku menoleh ke arah bunyi hon tersebut. Aku melihat sebuah motor jenis kawasaki ninja dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat siapa yang menunggang motor itu.

 **END OF POV**

Hinata diam mematung melihat jejaka yang ada di depannya itu. 'Adakah aku masih lagi bermimpi? Kalau ye pun, tolong jangan bangunkan aku' dia bermonolog(lagi).

"Hei cik adik. Apa yang kau buat kat tengah jalan raya ini? Apa kau mau bunuh diri?" tanya lelaki yang berambut kuning durian tu dengan wajah yang hairan. Apa tidaknya, apa korang tidak hairan kalau melihat ada orang yang berdiri di tengah jalan raya. Apa lagi seorang gadis yang manis.

Hinata tersedar dari lamunannya. Wajahnya memerah. Dia mengenali lelaki yang mempunyai tanda lahir tiga garis pada masing-masing pipi itu, sangat. Dia adalah lelaki yang bekerja menjadi pelayan disebuah cafe yang menjadi tempat lepak dia dengan kawan-kawannya dan lelaki yang dia suka. Lelaki itu memandang Hinata dan tiba-tiba matanya beralih ke beg Hinata. Dia melihat sebuah keychain berbentuk musang yang tergantung de beg Hinata. Ya, dia tau siapa Hinata.

"Eh, kau kan pelanggan tetap di cafe tempatku bekerja," kata lelaki itu dengan nada yang terkejut. Dia lalu tersenyum manis kat Hinata tanpa mengetahui bahawa Hinata dari tadi wajah Hinata sudah memerah.

"I-ya. H-h-hai," ucap Hinata dengan terputus-putus. Dia sangat nervous bila berhadapan dengan lelaki itu. Siapapun akan begitu kan? Hinata melihat ke jam yang ada di tangannya dan dia sangat terkejut.

"Argh! Aku terlambat!" jeritnya. Tanpa sepatah kata, dia membungkuk ke arah lelaki itu dan terus berlari menuju sekolah.

"Eh, tunggu! Aku akan menghantar kau ke sekolah agar kau tak terlambat," tawar lelaki itu. Hinata berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Masih dengan wajah yang merah.

"A-apa a-ku t-t-tidak akan me-menyusah-kan an-da? Tanya Hinata gugup.

"Mestilah tidak. Lagipula, aku juga mau ke kolej ni. Ayuh, aku bonceng dan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kita tak pernah berkenalan kan?," ucap lelaki itu serta memberi helmet kat Hinata. Oh, jadi dia Si Baka Naruto itu(rasengan!). Tak perlu memperkenalkan diri pun Hinata sudah tau nama lelaki tu. Siapa yang tidak tau nama orang yang kita minat kan? Minat? Jadi Hinata minat kat Naruto?! (pletak?)

"Hy-hyuuga H-Hi-Hinata," jawab Hinata gugup(lagi) seraya mengambil helmet dari Naruto. Naruto lalu menyuruh Hinata naik ke motornya. Dia menaiki motor dengan agak malu.

"Sekolah kau kat mana? Tanya Naruto.

"Kat Konoha High School," jawab Hinata. Naruto mengangguk.

"Hyuuga-san, tolong berpegang dengan erat, nanti jatuh," Naruto lalu mengambil tangan Hinata dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya. Muka Hinata makin merah bahkan sudah sangat merah kerana dia kelihatan seperti sedang memeluk Naruto sekarang. Dadanya berdebar-debar.

Naruto melajukan motor ninjanya ke arah sekolah Hinata sementara Hinata sangat menikmati perjalanan mereka. 'Aku mimpi apa semalam sampai Naruto-kun mau menghantar aku ke sekolah' fikir Hinata. Mata Hinata terpejam kerana terlalu menikmati suasana tersebut.

Ternyata perjalanan ke sekolah Hinata itu sangat singkat. Tak sangka ya, waktu sangat cepat berlalu.

"Kita dah sampai," ucap Naruto. Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Naruto dan turun. Dia lalu membuka helmetnya. Hinata menoleh ke arah gate sekolah. 'Nasib baik gate belum ditutup' fikirnya.

"Te-terima ka-sih Uzumaki-san," ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk. Tak lupa pula dengan warna merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sama-sama Hyuuga-san. Jangan terlambat lagi, okey? Bye," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan lebar sampai menampakkan gigi putihnya. Dia lalu pergi dengan motornya untuk menuju ke kolej.

BLUSH

Hinata hanya terdiam mematung setelah melihat senyuman Naruto yang menurutnya sangat manis itu. 'Dia sangat kacak'fikirnya. Hinata melambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto sampai Naruto tidak terlihat dari pandangan matanya. Dia terlihat seperti termenung.

Loceng yang berbunyi telah membuat Hinata kembali menapak ke alam realiti(jadi selama ini Hinata ada di dunia arwah?*jyuuken!). Hinata lalu bergegas masuk ke sekolah dan menuju ke kelasnya yang berada di tingkat dua. Hinata merupakan pelajar tahun akhir di sekolahnya. Dia berada di kelas 3-2. Selama dia melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasnya, dia mengingat kembali detik-detik pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Naruto.

Semuanya bermula empat bulan yang lalu...

Bersambung...

 **Adakah Hinata suka dengan Naruto atau hanya sekadar minat je? Bagaimana peekenalan pertama mereka? Boleh ke pelajar sekolah menengah couple dengan pelajar kolej? Biasanya pelajar kolej tak pandang budak-budak sekolah menengah kan.**

 **Maaf kalau fanfic ini ada yang sama dengan orang lain. Ini adalah ketidaksengajaan. Sebenarnya saya dapat ide setelah membaca sebuah komik. Maaf kalau ada kekurangan. Saya berharap dapat menghabiskan fanfic ini sebelum aku busy kalau dah masuk universiti kelak.**

 **Tolong review dan beri nasihat.**

 **Sampai jumpa, minna.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Flashback

 **Naruto itu milik aku...(bugh!).. Hei, aku belum habis cakap lagi(pegang pipi yang bengkak). Aku kata, Naruto itu milik aku kalau Kishi sensei mau bagi (in your dream).**

 **Pair : cari tau sendiri(pletak!). Masih complicated.**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, kelam-kabut, mungkin agak bosan (biasalah, newbie)**

 **Suka tak suka kena baca juga. Hahahaha(evil laugh).**

 **Saya harap korang membaca fanfic ini(angel smile).**

 _ **Flashback 4 bulan yang lalu**_

 _Waktu pulang sekolah._

 _Terdapat tiga orang gadis berjalan bersama sambil berbual-bual. Seorang gadis yang berambut kuning pucat dan mempunyai warna mata biru pucat terlihat sedang menunjuk jari tunjuknya kepada gadis yang mempunyai rambut yang berwarna pink seperti gula kapas dengan berang._

 _"Sakura! Berhenti mengejek Sai! Dia itu tidak nampak macam orang pelik. Ya, walaupun ku akui senyumannya itu kelihatan pelik. Tetapi kau tak boleh mengejeknya seperti mayat hidup. Kau ni memang melampau kan?!" Gadis yang bermata biru pucat itu kelihatan berang kat Sakura. Siapa yang tidak berang apabila kekasih hatimu dihina oleh orang lain? Sakura lalu menepis tangan Ino._

 _"Siapa suruh dia yang mengejek ku dulu? Dia cakap aku perempuan yang hodoh dan berdada rata. Dan yang paling membuat aku sakit hati, dia mengatakannya di depan umum dan tersenyum seperti takda apapun yang berlaku!" Sakura pun menepis tangan Ino. Begitulah kejadian hari ni. Tak sah kalau diorang tak bergaduh. Hinata yang berada kat tengah-tengah diorang pun harus menutup telinganya kerana suara mereka yang saling menengking._

 _"Hei, ko-korang dah lah tu. La-lama-lama gegendang telingaku pe-pecah kerana suara korang. La-lagipun Ino-chan, Sai-san i-itu memang dah me-melampau mengejek Sakura macam tu," ucap Hinata. Ino hanya mendengus perlahan dan memikirkan ucapan Hinata._

 _"Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku tak patut marah kat kau. Sai memang salah. Tapi, kau tau kan Sai orang yang sangat susah untuk memulakan hubungan dengan orang lain. Dia cuma lagi berusaha untuk itu," ucap Ino sambil menghulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura._

 _"Ya Ino, kata maaf kau diterima. Aku akan cuba untuk faham. Tetapi, kalau Sai sekali lagi mengejek aku macam tu, jangan salahkan aku kalau dia harus masuk hospital," ucap Sakura dengan aura yang sangat kelam dan senyum yang pelik. Sekarang siapa yang tersenyum pelik? Kau atau Sai?(shannaro!)_

 _"Kan ba-bagus kalau korang berbaik ma-macam ni. Dah lah, jom kita lepak dulu se-sebelum balik rumah. Aku sudah la-lama tak lepak de-dengan korang," ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Dia lalu menyeret kedua sahabatnya itu menuju ke cafe yang menjadi langganannya. Sesampainya di sana, mereka berdiri di depan cafe itu._

 _"Akatsuki Cafe lagi?" ujar Ino san Sakura serentak._

 _"Yup. Ja-jangan nak pasang mu-muka tak tau. Kita kan se-selalu lepak kat sini," ujar Hinata kepada kedua sahabatnya_

 _Akatsuki Cafe merupakan cafe yang sangat terkenal di Konoha. Sangat terkenal terutama dalam kalangan perempuan dari umur belia sampai yang sudah jadi mak cik tua. Apa tidaknya. Selain cafe itu bukan sahaja menyediakan menu kopi dan dessert yang sedap, para pelayannya juga LELAKI semua. Tampan pula. Boleh cuci mata. Rugi kalau tak datang bertandang._

 _Ketiga orang sahabat itu masuk ke dalam cafe tersebut. Seorang pelayan lelaki yang memiliki rambut merah menyala menyambut kedatangan mereka. Dia mempunyai wajah seperti babyface yang sangat cute. Aduhai, comelnya...(*pletak)_

 _"Selamat datang ke cafe kami," ucapnya dengan senyum yang mematikan. Semua pelanggan yang ada dicafe itu seketika menjerit melihat senyumannya yang WOW itu._

 _"Kyaa~~ Sasori-kun, kenapa kau manis sekali!" ucap Ino sambil mencubit pipi Sasori. Jadi, pelayan itu bernama Sasori atau nama lengkapnya Akasuna Sasori. Seorang pelajar di Konoha International College(KIC). Dia bekerja sambil belajar lah katakan. Eits, jangan salah dulu. Dia sebenarmya anak orang berada. Eh? Tapi apa hal dia bekerja padahal anak orang kaya? Jawapannya senang, mau hidup berdikari. TITIK! Back to the story._

 _Sasori hanya tersenyum manis kepada Ino sambil memegang pipinya yang merah dan sakit kerana kena cubit Ino. Dia bersikap seperti biasa. BIASA? Kenapa boleh bersikap biasa? Sebenarnya, tiap-tiap hari ada sahaja pelanggan yang datang ke cafe akan mencubit pipinya (aku juga mau~~*pletak!)_

 _Ketiga orang gadis itu menuju ke tempat duduk yang biasa mereka tempati iaitu di sisi kanan yang menghadap ke jalan. Jadi, mereka dapat menikmati pemandangan di jalan raya selain pemandangan di dalam cafe tentunya. Seorang waiter berambut pirang panjang menuju ke arah meja mereka untuk mengambil order. Rambutnya diikat setengah dan rambut menutupi muka sebelah kiri waiter tersebut._

 _"Ada apa-apa nak order?" tanyanya sopan._

 _"Strawberry pudding dan coffee latte. Oh, letak banyak krim ya," ucap Sakura._

 _"Emm, aku nak order blueberry ice cream je," ucap Ino._

 _"Cap-cappuccino d-dan vanilla c-cake," ucap Hinata putus-putus macam siaran radio yang hilang signal._

 _Waiter itu lalu mengangguk dan bertanya "Ada lagi?". Mereka lalu menggelengkan kepala dengan serentak._

 _"Oh ya, Deidara-san. Kau terlihat cantik hari ni," ucap Ino lalu ketawa perlahan dan diikuti Sakura. Hinata hanya tersenyum. Waiter tadi yang namanya Deidara berasa marah. Mukanya memerah._

 _"Ino..." geramnya "berhenti mengejek aku seperti itu. Aku ni lelaki tulen lah!" Deidara lalu pergi ke dapur selepas mengucapkan itu. Ino dan Sakura masih saja ketawa._

 _Deidara, waiter yang bekerja di Akatsuki Cafe. Satu kolej dengan si babyface tu. Dia juga sangat terkenal. Kalau korang pertama kali masuk ke cafe itu, korang pasti ingat dia tu perempuan. Tapi, dia lelaki tulen sebenarnya. Cuma rambutnya je yang panjang. Pertama kali dia minta kerja kat situ, dia ditolak sebab bosnya ingat dia tu perempuan._

 _Pernah sekali Sasori menyuruhnya untuk menggunting rambut, tapi dia tetap juga tidak mau. Si pencinta tanah liat itu pasti akan mengucapkan "Inilah yang namanya seni. Rambut itu juga seni selain tanah liat. Ceh, kau iri kan dengan rambut ku". Itulah yang membuat Sasori meluat dengannya dan berhenti mengganggunya. Abaikan._

 _Kira-kira lima minit kemudian, pesanan mereka dihantar oleh seorang waiter yang lain. Berambut pirang keemasan dan mempunyai tanda lahir tiga garis seperti misai kucing di masing-masing pipi. Dia pun menghidangkan makanan yang mereka order. Hinata lalu menikmati pesanannya. Lain pula dengan Sakura dan Ino yang memandang waiter itu penuh tanda tanya._

 _"Eh, aku tak pernah nampak kau sebelum ni. Kau waiter baru kat sini?" tanya Ino dengan perasaan ingin tahu._

 _"Ya, aku baru baru bekerja kelmarin. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal," jawabnya ramah dengan senyuman yang menawan._

 _"Namaku Yamanaka Ino, yang ini Haruno Sakura dan yang manis itu Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal," ujar Ino dengan mantap._

 _Mendengar namanya disebut, Hinata yang dari tadi sibuk menjamah pesanannya lalu mengangkat kepalanya melihat waiter itu. Kebetulan waiter itu pun sedang memandang ke arahnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Mata yang berwarna seperti bulan bertemu dengan mata yang berwarna biru laut._

 _Hinata terpaku melihatnya. Mata itu seperti perangkap dan memerangkap Hinata untuk terus menatap matanya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat pantas. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Dia seolah-olah deja vu melihat mata Hinata. Ya, dia pernah melihat mata itu di suatu tempat._

 _"Ehem!" Sebuah suara yang didengar itu mengalihkan pandangan mata mereka. Mereka menengok ke arah sumber suara tersebut iaitu Sakura._

 _"Oh, selamat menikmati pesanannya," ucap Naruto terburu-buru lalu melenggang pergi. Muka memerah._

 _Begitu juga dengan Hinata. Mukanya menjadi sangat merah. 'Apa yang terjadi denganku?' batin Hinata._

 _"Jauh kau berangan," kata Ino dengan senyuman menggoda._

 _"Memang jauh. Berangan tentang dialah tu," tambah Sakura._

 _"E-eh. Ja-jangan menggodaku. Itu tak be-betul," sangkal Hinata dengan muka memerah._

 _Sakura dan Ino ketawa bersama melihat tingkah Hinata yang menurut mereka sangat manis. Ya, mereka sangat suka menggoda Hinata. Hinata seorang gadis yang pemalu, apa lagi kalau berurusan dengan lelaki._

 _"Yelah tu," kata Ino dan Sakura dengan serentak. Mereka lalu menikmati makanan mereka sambil berbincang tentang banyak hal. Hah, memiliki sahabat itu indah kan?_

 _Sejak hari itu, Hinata sering pergi ke cafe tersebut dengan atau tanpa kesua sahabatnya. Di antara mereka bertiga, hanya Hinata yang selalu ke bertandang ke cafe tu. Alasannya, menikmati makanan yang sedap kat situ dan sapat melihat Naruto. Adakah dia jatuh cinta dengan Naruto? Entahlah._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Begitulah pertemuan mereka yang pertama. Sangat romantik. Seorang pelanggan tetap datang dan dihidangkan makanan oleh orang yang kita minat.

Hinata senyum sendiri dengan pipi yang memerah mengingat peristiwa itu. Sudah sampai di kelas pun dia masih tersenyum. Kedua sahabatnya memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang hairan. Mestilah, kalau seseorang yang tersenyum sendiri apa mereka masih lagi normal.

"Hinata, kau terlambat lagi ye dan kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri? Kau masih normal kan?" tanya Ino dengan banyak soalan sekaligus.

"E-e-eh. Takda apa-apa. Haha," jawab Hinata.

"Betul ke ni?" ternyata Ino meragukan Hinata.

"Be-betul," jawab Hinata. Sebelum Ino ingin bertanya lagi, Sakura lalu memyampuk.

"Sudahlah tu. Cikgu dah nak masuk kelas," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu.

Ino lalu membatalkan niatnya untuk bertanya lagi kepada Hinata. Selepas guru itu masuk, pelajaran pertama lalu bermula.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Waktu rehat.

Tampak ketiga sahabat itu masih berada di kelas walaupun sekarang dah waktu rehat. Mereka tidak pergi ke kantin sebeb mereka membawa bekal masing-masing. So, mereka makan di kelas.

"Eh, korang free tak lepas sekolah nanti?" Ino memulakan percakapan mereka. Sakura dan Hinata lalu mengangguk.

"Baguslah. Lepas sekolah nanti korang temankan aku boleh?" tanya Ino dengan nada memohon. Sakura dan Hinata saling pandang. Sakura lalu menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Ke mana?" tanya Sakura ingin tau. "Jangan cakap kau nak aku dan Hinata temankan kau pergi shopping?" tambahnya lagi. Ino hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Ya, kira-kira macam tulah. Please temani aku," katanya memohon. Sakura hanya memandangnya dengan jengkel sedangkan Hinata tak keberatan untuk menemaninya. Alasan Sakura malas nak menemani Ino shopping ialah LAMA. Kalau Ino sudah shopping, itu akan memakan waktu yang lama. Maklumlah, perempuan.

"Kau bawalah Sai shopping dengan kau," cadang Sakura. Ino menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Sai busy lepas sekolah nanti. Dia ikut pameran seni lukis. Kau tau kan dia sangat obses kalau berkaitan dengan seni lukis," ucap Ino sedih.

"Itu maknanya dia lebih suka seni daripada kau," ejek Sakura.

"Taklah. Kau belum tau apa yang pernah mamat tu cakap kat aku...," Ino mengambil jeda sesaat "dia cakap walaupun dia sangat obses dengan seni tapi bagi dia akulah seni yang tidak ternilai yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan," sambung Ino dengan senyum yang tulus dan pipi yang memerah.

Hinata yang terdiam dari tadi pipinya pun memerah mendengar ucapan Ino. Lain pula dengan Sakura. Dia membeliakkn matanya.

"APA?! Sai mengucapkan itu kat kau?!" jerit Sakura dengan suara yang agak tinggi. Itu membuat Ino terpaksa menutup telinganya.

"Baka forehead! Telinga aku sakitlah!" bentak Ino.

"Oh, sorrylah. Aku cuma terkejut je. Aku tak sangka Sai mengucapkan itu kat kau Ino-pig. Ya, kufikir dia cuma menggunakan mulutnya untuk mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan hati," ucap Sakura.

Ino hanya tersenyum mendengar Sakura berkata seperti itu. Dia pun tidak memyangka Sai boleh mengucapkan sesuatu yang romantik seperti itu selain Sai selalu mengatakan Ino itu gemuk. Tapi kenyataannya tubuh Ino itu sangat langsing seperti model. Ya, mungkin mata Sai itu sangat memerlukan cermin mata.

"So, korang mau kan menemani aku?" tanyanya meminta kepastian.

"B-baiklah Ino-chan. A-ku mau," ucap Hinata lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Okeylah. Nanti kitorang temankan kau," ucap Sakura(akhirnya).

"Oh, koranglah sahabatku yang paling baik," ucap Ino lalu memeluk keduanya.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu rehat itu dengan makan dan bergurau senda satu sama lain.

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

 **Next chapter**

 **Seni cappuccino ni percuma/Neesan pasti kau akan rasai cinta nanti/Teruknya, pelanggan tetap nampak aku selekeh macam ni/Naruto. Panggil aku Naruto.**

 **Erm, sebenarnya aku siapkan chapter ni dengan tergesa-gesa. Mungkin agak kelam kabut(memang pun). Naruto dicerita ini agak berbeza dengan Naruto yang asli. Naruto yang asli itu hyperactive. Naruto dicerita ini mungkin agak dewasa.**

 **Sasuke belum muncul ya? Sabar okey. Next chapter untuk NaruHina.**

 **Apa korang pernah sakit kerana cinta? Percayalah. Kalau korang tak merasakan sakit kalau sedang jatuh cinta, itu bukan cinta.**

 **Sampai di sini saja, sampai jumpa.**

 **Review okey^.^**


End file.
